Multi-hop wireless networks include multiple nodes wherein wireless links are formed between the nodes. Multi-hop networks are susceptible to self-interference between the links of the nodes of the multi-hop networks. Multi-hop wireless networks that include a single transmission channel can be particularly susceptible.
It is desirable to have methods, apparatuses, and systems for controlling a hybrid node within multi-hop wireless networks.